


Reunited

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gen, Jamie and the Doctor together again..., M/M, for like a minute mwahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and the Doctor are reunited... I meant this as a short one shot as to how Jamie would end up in the modern era, but it kind of evolved into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nice_girls_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nice_girls_play/gifts).



> I kind of forgot to put Jamie's accent in. Never mind, a Scottish person I know has assured me that's it's crap, since the actor was English, but I don't really mind side it's the character I find interesting, not the actor.

Reunited

A prequel to nice_girls_play's brilliant Omission (Or Five Times Sarah Jane Lied)

Jamie was lying on the moor, his blood draining out through his head, barely conscious. He wondered where the rest of the McLarens were, where Kirsty and Alexander and Colin were.  
The redcoat had just managed to hit Jamie on the head with his musket. Very hard. He took a few shaky breaths, looking up at the grey, misty skies, almost completely prepared to die. He had the strange, somehow infallible feeling in his mind that they'd lost the battle and Alexander was dead, but he couldn't remember...  
He lay still, looking at the skies, and suddenly heard a wonderful sound. It was a wheezing, groaning noise, like an elephant lying down after a long day and sighing.  
"Jamie! James McCrimmon!"  
Someone was calling his name. Damn. A figure swam into view, short and scruffy with a dark bowl cut. "Jamie, please don't die." The man was British. Weird. Jamie was sure he didn't know any Englishmen.  
"Come on, you're still alive, get up." The Doctor lifted the tall young man with surprising strength, carrying him to a strange blue box. "I'm sorry," he said. "Brace yourself, if you can hear me."  
The second Jamie crossed the threshold of the TARDIS he jolted as though he'd been electrocuted: a sudden shock of memories flash through his brain and he almost cried out. "Doctor," he breathed weakly, meaning to say more but not having the strength.

The Doctor watched the monitor nervously as he materialised. This was EXTREMELY naughty. The TimeLords, if they caught him, would want to treat him like a misbehaving child. And then they'd lock him up and force him to regenerate.  
But he had to help. "Jamie!" he shouted, running out of his time machine. "James McCrimmon!"  
He rushed forward, ignoring the body of a redcoat and the body of another Highlander, only blonde. Seeing the dark-haired boy lying on the ground, apparently scarcely clinging to life, had almost been too much for him to handle, but at least Jamie was still alive. He couldn't die now. That would be so cruel, so UNFAIR. "Jamie, please don't die." he whispered, and felt relief wash over him as Jamie turned his head barely more than a millimetre and his eyes fixed on the Doctor.  
"Come on," the Doctor bluffed unconvincingly. "You're still alive." He placed his arms around Jamie, lifting him a little. "Get up."- and with that he lifted the young man off the ground (noting how skinny Jamie was, the TimeLords had probably genetically altered him so that he didn't feel too well fed) and carrying him gently to the TARDIS. Knowing the mental prompts he'd trigger if he brought Jamie into the TARDIS, the Doctor inwardly winced. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly. "Brace yourself, if you can hear me."  
He took a step inside and saw Jamie's eyes suddenly snap much, much wider, heard a little gasp. A hint of that same smile ghosted across his face, and Jamie breathed out a single word. "Doctor-"  
And then his eyes rolled back and he slumped again as years of memories shot through his brain.

He woke up wrapped in a blanket in the TARDIS. Not in his own room, in the library. He liked it here, and searched his new memories for why- oh, of course. Victoria had spent many hours here with him, teaching him how to read, and after she'd left he'd come back here a lot. To practise or just to remember or just to sit quietly without any uncanny beasties.  
The Doctor came in and he sprung to his feet, grinning. His smile faded a little when he saw his friend's expression. "Doctor! ...Doctor, what's wrong?"  
For a moment he felt a terrible fear that the Doctor didn't want him back. That he'd only saved him because... well, because of his nature. It wasn't in the Doctor's nature to let anyone die, even his enemies. Jamie knew that.  
"Jamie," said the Doctor, trying for a smile. It didn't convince either of them. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, Doctor. You're acting like a proper Doctor, you know. Am I a patient?"  
The Doctor half ran up to Jamie and hugged him. "You're my friend, Jamie. My best friend."  
"Then what's wrong? Please, Doctor, I don't understand." Jamie looked at him with a hint of desperation. He just needed to understand things, even if they were far beyond what he could ever know about. It was what made travelling with the Doctor more than a little difficult. The Doctor sighed. "Jamie, the TimeLords will do... Bad things... If they find you with me. I can't leave you, but- Well, it's not like Polly or Ben or Victoria or, or even Zoe. I mean, Zoe can't remember, but she's safe. On that space station. She'll be happy there, and eventually that psychic training of her's will probably get through the TimeLord's mind wipe. But you were dying! I couldn't just leave you, and-"  
"Doctor, I don't want you to get into trouble for me. I don't want you to get killed or worse or whatever your people are gonna do to you." Jamie was panicking. He couldn't bear any thought of any harm to the Doctor. It wasn't like he MATTERED in the whole scheme of things. The Doctor saved the universe about a million times every month. If time even mattered here, which he was pretty sure it didn't. "No, no," said the Doctor, shaking his head, avoiding the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I'm... I'm just going to... drop you off, with some psychic paper to help you out. Victoria will help you. I mean, in the 1960s. I could drop you off later, if you wanted, but I think your friends are there, so-"  
"Doctor," Jamie said softly, putting his hand out. "Are you sure? I mean, that your people won't murder you for this?"  
The Doctor shook his head. "They won't kill me. They don't kill people. Besides, one small space/time jump. They'll hardly notice."

The Doctor had walked into the library, trying to feel happy that Jamie was okay. But he couldn't, because he'd have to abandon him. He saw Jamie leap to his feet out of the armchair the Doctor had put him in, grinning, and watched his smile fade rapidly. "Doctor! Doctor..." he heard the boy's voice end nervously. "What's wrong?" And the Doctor saw in his eyes for a second that insecurity that it was HIM that was wrong. Of course it wasn't! Jamie had never done a thing wrong in his life, poor lad, and now the Doctor was going to have to send him away like he didn't mean anything. The Doctor tried to put on a brave face. "Jamie. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine." He was lying. Obviously. He felt the TARDIS's psychic link jot in and inform him that Jamie was probably suffering from trauma, post-traumatic stress, headaches, déjà-vu and a slight burning sensation in his lower left ankle.  
"You're acting like a real Doctor, you know. Am I a patient?"  
The Doctor's heart almost broke at Jamie's attempt to keep it happy and funny, and rushed forward and embraced him. "You're my friend, Jamie. My best friend."  
"Then what's wrong? Please, Doctor, I don't understand."  
Of course not, the Doctor thought. He couldn't bare to explain it, but it wasn't like he could avoid explaining it. He sighed. Jamie had asked questions about his people - most of his companions had - but he'd usually dodged the bullet. Jamie had gotten a little further than the others; the Doctor had shown him his and Susan's names in Old High Gallifreyan, (Arkytior, whispered his brain. Theta Sigma...) and a picture of Susan standing, unsmiling for once, at eight years old in Academy robes. Jamie didn't know anything else though. He sighed sadly. "The TimeLords will do... bad things... If they find you with me. I can't leave you..."  
And he explained it, in his roundabout way. He could never have just Jamie die: Not EVER. The TimeLords had a stricter view of it. They wanted to make sure Jamie was back in a typical situation for someone in his position. Dead, within a couple of days. But Jamie wasn't allowed inside the TARDIS and... Well, leaving him here - he was little more than a kid, especially compared to the Doctor - to the mercy of redcoats or illness or starvation or anything was out of the question. So he'd just jump as quickly as he could to Earth in the 20th century, Jamie would meet up with Ben and Polly and Victoria, or even Barbara and Ian and he could live happily there...  
"Doctor, I don't want you to get into trouble for me. I don't want you to get killed or worse or whatever your people are gonna do."  
And Jamie was worried about HIM, even now. He almost cried- he did cry, a little, continuing to explain what he would do. And he'd give Jamie a piece of psychic paper, that would help him.  
"Doctor," Jamie voice was softer, an the Doctor could see concern in his eyes still. "Are you sure? I mean, that your people won't murder you for this?"  
Ha! TimeLords killing one of their own, that was almost funny. They were famous for avoiding it, locking their enemies up in suspended animation until they died of natural causes or their prisons accidentally floated into a black hole or a supernova. Of course, there was no time to explain that now, so he shook his head. "They won't kill me. They don't kill people." he said, turning and smiling falsely at Jamie. "Besides, one small space/time jump, they'll hardly notice."

They arrived fairly quickly, and a few seconds after they'd arrived, a strange deep bell sounded from deep within the TARDIS. "Uh oh," said the Doctor, sounding very serious for someone making baby noises. "Everybody out."  
Jamie did as he said, looking around. "Are you sure this is... uh, where were we trying to get to again, Doctor?"  
"London, 1967. And... yes! Of course it is; see, they're still fixing it up from that one time with WOTAN and the other one with the Yetis." He turned and looked suspiciously at the TARDIS. "She's actually taken me exactly where I wanted to go. And if she has- aha!"  
He took two steps forward, counted slowly to five, and was bumped into by a tallish man in a UNIT uniform. "Brigadier Alistair Gordon Leftbridge-Stewart," he said, smiling as if it was perfectly normal to know when you were literally going to bump into someone  
"Doctor! Gosh, you gave me a fright. And Jamie," he said with a nod towards the miserable looking Highlander. "You know, that's a hell of a kilt. It looks like you were just in a battle." Jamie's face did something that could be referred to either as a twitch or a nervous glare that lasted only a millisecond, and the Brigadier realised his mistake. "Oh. I'm sorry, are you alright?"  
"He's fine, thank you, but I'm afraid he needs somewhere to stay. He can't go back to his own time, he'll be killed-"  
"What do you mean, his own time?"  
"1746." cut in Jamie, who was quite prepared to let the Doctor do the talking. "And he can't travel with me in the TARDIS because the TimeLords-"  
"Excuse me?"  
"They're his people. He's a 450 year old alien."  
"Will wipe his mind and... Do something bad... To me. Got it?"  
The Doctor had been talking at such a pace that the Brigadier had most certainly not 'got it.' "Jamie," he said, turning to face the other man. "Explain."  
"I need to stay here. In this time. Only I've no idea what's the hell is going on, and the Doctor's in a wee spot of bother with his people who are probably going to punish him for saving my life after they'd wiped my mind and put me back in 1746. That better?"  
"Not really, but I get the gist. Go on then, Doctor, go and get away from those... Uh, TimeLords of yours. I'll help out Jamie."  
Jamie nodded, still trying not to cry. "Goodbye, Doctor."  
The Doctor looked back at Jamie. "Goodbye."  
And then the TARDIS left, with that swooshing, wheezing, groaning, zapping noise.

And a couple of months later, Jamie did a course on the Jacobite uprisings, and passed with very good grades for his original style, but with slight marks down for his apparently biased point of view.  
And a decade after that, became a Doctor in the subject.  
And thirty years later, was visited in one of his lectures by an investigative journalist called Sarah Jane Smith.  
And was surprised to see her car pull up at his house a total of forty year later.  
She needed a hug.


End file.
